A Season of Confusion
by lindencovenant
Summary: Emily and Brad Williams visit the Day On family for a season, and things get interesting.


Author's Note: Thanks to Tabitha for being the best of betas in the world If you see a character who appeared in the show, they belong to the original owners; others were created by Tabitha and I, under one name or another, and named in honor of more famous characters in some cases but are not those characters. No Infringement, etc. is intended.

Late June, 1982

"Oh, a letter from Mom and Dad!" Carolyn beamed as she sorted through the morning mail.

Sitting across from her, her husband, Captain Gregg looked up in interest. "Are they doing well?"

Before answering, Carolyn scanned the page. "Yes. In fact," she hesitated, sending an alarm off in Daniel's brain. "Since Dad's finally retired, he and Mother want to spend some time here this summer. A bit longer than their usual stay, but because of that, they want to know if Captain Gregg's twin brother is still in real estate - they'd like to rent a cottage."

The ghost frowned. "Twin brother? Madam, need I remind you I'm the only son of an only son? Sean and Dashire are rather like brothers to me, but - "

"I think Mother means -_ Claymore's _twin brother, darling. Remember, Harriet saw him both in character and out of character - and he said that Claymore was actually the 'Captain's' twin..." she reminded him.

Thunder rumbled. "I endeavor to block out the fact that upon occasion that insufferable nincompoop has be required to attempt to simulate my persona." Scowling, he muttered, "Why did I not heed Dashire's suggestion that I learn how to be as I now am sooner? It would have saved us that moronic impersonation."

Carolyn smiled. "All things considered, he did reasonably well, especially with you helping him. I wonder why they don't want to stay with us?"

"Perhaps they simply prefer the independence of being on their own, yet still be in close proximity to you and their grandchildren," Daniel suggested. "Speaking of which, is Jonathan going to sleep the entire day?"

Carolyn laughed. "His internal clock will realign to normal time, about the time it needs to go back to college time."

Daniel frowned. "His old and new schools are in the same time zone as Gull Cottage, are they not?"

"Yes, but real life and college are in separate ones." Mrs. Gregg rose. "Now, I need to call Claymore. He'll be thrilled to get a commission."

"Do you want the rest of the crew notified?" Daniel asked.

"We'll see them all tonight, that's soon enough. Mom and Dad won't be here for another week," Carolyn replied.

XXX

The entire family met at Adam and Jess Pierce's home that evening. The newlyweds had recently returned from their belated honeymoon and their pictures were back, ready to be shown off.

As Adam set up the projector, he called out, "By the way, Tris, thanks for haunting the place so that it looked lived in while we were gone."

"And feeding Jellicle," Jess added. "But, get off the ceiling."

"The view's better up here," the ghost protested, but descended to settle on a beanbag chair.

"I still think you should have gone to Tahiti," Claymore grumbled. "The slides from there are really interesting."

Ed Peavey shushed him as the first slide filled the wall.

"There is Jess, falling off her horse," Adam conversationally informed the group. "Silly me, I thought after living roughly half her life in Texas, she'd be an experienced equestrian."

"We didn't all have horses in the back yard, not that I had a back yard," Jess retorted. "I only even saw them the once or twice I drove in to Houston for the rodeo."

"What? You don't know how to ride?" Siegfried Matthews exclaimed. "Dear me, we can't have that."

"Yeah," Dave Farnon added. "What, I work four months convincing the stable to locate here and a member of my own family can't use the horse?"

"I give up!" Jess said, throwing a hand up in surrender. "I'll learn. Maybe next time you and Dash go for a ride, Sis, Adam and I can come along?"

Doctor Lynne choked on her tea. "Excuse me? What do you mean, the next time Dash and I - how hard did you hit your head in that fall?"

"Not my head," Jess muttered.

"I think she's heard about your ride when the stable opened," Carolyn reminded her friend. "It was quite something."

"It was a one time event," the other woman said firmly.

"That can be corrected, " Daniel's second mate chimed in. "I'm quite willing."

From the back corner, the doctor's son, Carolyn's son-in-law, Thom Avery cleared his throat, "Er - any embarrassing pictures of Adam in there?"

"The next one," the lawyer said grumpily as a picture of him falling into the pool, fully dressed popped up amid a few laughs.

"Marvelous scenery," Daniel noted. "Perhaps if Carolyn and I take a second honeymoon, we'll pay it a visit sometime."

Mrs. Gregg smiled at him, knowing that her ghost could see the look she gave him in the dark.

After another picture of Jess giving a horse the hairy eyeball was shown, Jonathan said, "While we're talking about lessons, I'd like to learn how to use a sword. I found one of Jenny's sketches of the Captain and Dash fencing, and it looked like fun."

"I wouldn't mind trying it myself," Adam commented, pulling up a picture of a sunset.

"Do I have to?" Claymore asked. "I really don't think my how to be a proper Gregg lessons need to include that."

"I hate to say this, but I agree," Daniel rumbled. "However, spirits or not, we could all do with some training."

"Don't tell me you guys get flabby," Martha Peavey asked.

"No, we don't," Daniel chuckled, "but we did feel better, or I did, when we were working hard on this place," he glanced around the house.

"I'd say we all did," Sean O'Casey agreed. "And I wouldna mind showin' off some for my lady here." He winked at Molly.

"I did some sword-work in the theatre," Siegfried said. "When I was Mercutio, I had to remind myself to lose."

"Sounds like fun," Dave said. "Though I always really wanted to try archery..."

"Me, too," Jess' other nephew, Blackie, nodded.

"We'll start lessons after the Williams leave," Daniel said.

Several "whats" began echoing around the room. One voice rose above them, "Er - no offense, but I just got Adam, and I like you guys, but I don't want him to be ghostified any time soon," Jess said.

"We'll use wooden swords for the living," Daniel promised.

"Grandma and Grandpa Williams are coming?" Candy Muir Avery asked after swallowing her popcorn.

"Yes, it's going to be a long stay," Carolyn said. "And Clay, I meant to call this morning, but got distracted. They want a rental cottage for several weeks. So, can help them?"

The lanky man perked up. "Several weeks? Oh, yes. I know just the place."

"Is it in good condition?" Daniel asked pointedly.

The ghost's supposed nephew got a highly offended look on his face. "All of my properties are in excellent condition."

Martha, Sean, Daniel, Carolyn, Candy, and Jonathan all choked.

"You can't blame Gull Cottage on me - HE never let me maintain it," Claymore argued.

"And what of the place Molly and I haunt? It was a bit run down when I moved in," Sean mildly differed.

"Well..."

"He has some nice ones," Siegfried said. "I saw them when I reorganized his files."

"See?" Claymore said.

"Let's get back to the pictures?" Jenny suggested.

XXX

The very next day, Claymore was at Gull Cottage bright and early on the scent of profit.

He was also hoping to arrive at the right time for one of Martha's breakfasts.

"What on Earth are you doing here first thing in the morning? I didn't think you believed in early to rise?" Daniel frowned as he opened the back door.

"I thought Mrs. M - Gregg, that is, would want to get right on seeing the houses I have available for her parents. Of course, as a long standing client, and family, she does get somewhat of a preferential status over the summer vacationers, but I can only extend so much of that," Claymore explained. "I can't let properties just sit, waiting to see which one anyone will want, even- -"

"If Carolyn wants you to, you can," Daniel snapped. "And we are not family! By some unfortunate coincidence, we have the same last name, but family that does not make."

"Aaungh," Claymore jumped back, just in case. "You're just grumpy because you'll have to behave for however long they stay, aren't you? No little ghosties - for weeks." A look of rapture crossed his face. "And weeks."

"Counting on that, are you?" Daniel asked in a too casual tone. "Well, it will give me some time to think of new things."

Claymore nearly dropped the coffee cup he was in the act of appropriating, but guessed that his "uncle" would yell if he did, so he was able to arrest the near accident midstream. "Erk...ah – ulp - where's Mrs. Gregg?"

"Upstairs," Daniel replied. "I imagine she'll be down shortly."

Claymore frowned. Did he want to wait or come back later? Before he could settle the dilemma, Carolyn entered the kitchen. When she saw her guest, she was glad she'd decided to shower and change instead of coming down in a robe.

"Good morning, Claymore." There was a beat. "What can I do for you?"

Relief washed over the little man's face. The Captain would not abuse him too much in front of the lady of the house. "It's what I can do for you, actually," he launched into his best sales pitch tone. "I know how much YOU value family, and so I thought you might want to start looking at houses for your parents to stay in." He glanced back at the door.

"Martha won't be coming in until noon," Daniel informed Claymore, delighting in the crestfallen expression that came over the other man's features.

"Did I mention her?" Claymore asked defensively. "I just skipped breakfast because I knew if she was here, she'd offer me something, and I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. That's all."

"Would you like some toast?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, I'd love some," he said. "With blackberry jelly, two pats of butter, and - "

"Claymore, have you forgotten the dietary restrictions you are on?" Daniel asked.

"I was hoping you had," he muttered. "No butter, just a hint of jelly." Feeling the ghost's stare, added, "please."

"Coming right up," Carolyn promised. "Now, tell me about these places - one's not by a lake, is it?"

Frowning, Claymore opened his briefcase and began riffling papers. "I don't think so. I did have one, but it collapsed a couple of years before you all came here. Guess it lived up to its name. Albatross Manor."

Carolyn gasped, but kept calm. "Er, well, that is an unlucky name."

"As you'd know if you read true literature," Daniel pointed out.

"I thought it was a nice name, sea faring and all," Claymore groused. "No, nothing lakeside."

"Good," Carolyn said in relief. "I'm sure that you have something that will do nicely."

"And is well maintained," Daniel insisted. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams do not want to spend their vacation making repairs or sending for repairmen."

"I know, I know. Sheesh, I wouldn't stay in the real estate business if I didn't maintain my buildings," Claymore grumbled. "Reminds me though - your guys did such a good job on Adam and Jess' place, I do have one or two properties that could use a sprucing up. So, maybe, I know how - er - bored Siegfried gets, and the others, so maybe they would enjoy, y'know, doing that again."

"You'll have to speak to them," Daniel said mildly. "And pay them a fair wage."

"Pay them? But - they're - spooks! Why do they need money?" Claymore sputtered.

"Because fair is fair," Daniel said sternly, "and I won't have my crew taken advantage of by anyone."

"Especially me?" Claymore sniped in return.

Daniel chose not to respond.

"Claymore, as soon as you finish your toast, let's get on with the tour," Carolyn said, hoping to make peace. "It'd be nice if I could call Mother and let her know we had a deal settled today." She paused. "They did send me a check to pay for the first month's rent, if we can arrange something."

Claymore put down the slice of bread. "You know, I'm not that hungry. Maybe we could just leave now?"

"Sit down and eat your breakfast," Daniel growled. "You're puny enough as it is, and if my wife cooked for you, then you will eat it."

"Y - yes sir."

When it looked like Claymore would cram the entire slice in his mouth in one bite, the Captain instructed, "Don't bolt your meal, it's rude, and you might choke."

XXX

Finally, the realtor and the lady were able to leave. Knowing that his presence would only make Claymore more nervous and slow them down, Daniel stayed home. Two hours later, Carolyn found him listening to Jon explain how modern technology had changed nautical instruments and debate whether or not it was an actual improvement in some cases.

"Well? Did that albatross monger have anything suitable?" Daniel asked, lifting one brow.

"Yes, the second to the last place we saw," Carolyn nodded, dropping onto the chair arm beside him. "It's about a mile from here - Coral House. Fortunately," she grinned, "that is not the color of it. It's a nice little place. Two bedrooms, one bath, living room, kitchen/dining room combination, and a covered porch. They're close enough to visit during their time here, but not be tied to us. Still," her hand moved to stroke her husband's cheek that solidified under her touch, "you'll have to pretend to be Mr. Miles a bit more than usual. I'll miss seeing your beard so often."

Jonathan looked away so he could roll his eyes. Would his parents ever stop being so mushy?

"I could grow a beard under that name?" Daniel suggested.

"Yeah, right, and you'd be exiled to Gull Cottage. The first time you went into town, someone would faint - the ghost of Daniel Gregg was on the loose," the boy reminded him.

"The lad has a point," Daniel admitted.

"Well, good thing you're handsome with or without one then," Carolyn smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Er - come on, Kota, you and DC need a run," Jonathan said, summoning Dakota and her cat.

XXX

The days before Brad and Emily Williams were due to arrive flew past. Thanks to Martha and a few ghostly assistants, what little there needed to be done to Coral House by their arrival date was accomplished in short order. Every speck of dust was banished, fresh linens put on the bed, towels and toiletries put in the bathroom, and the refrigerator cleaned and stocked. That morning, the ceiling fans were turned on so that the heat build-up would be dispelled. In short, Martha only wished someone had done so much when she and the Muir family had boarded Gull Cottage all those years ago.

Candy would have joined her family to greet the Williams, but Adam's court schedule required her to be at work. However, that evening, the entire family met at Gull Cottage for a welcome dinner. Lynne, Jess, even the other ghosts, questioned whether they should be included in this, since they were not sure if Brad and Emily would consider them family or outsiders, but the Greggs quelled that notion in a few words and a glare or two.

After the meal, they gathered in the living room. Plainly, Brad and Emily were slightly mystified by such a crowd, but they had met most of them before, and it was hard not to like the crew.

"So, Jonathan," Brad began, "what are your plans for the summer?"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno. I - " he started to mention that his "Dad" might teach him how to sword fight or use a bow, but decided that might not be information to share. "There's always something to do, around here. Maybe - help Sig with the horses." The older ghost beamed with pleasure at the suggestion.

"Well, hope you'll make time for your old grandparents," Brad chuckled. "But, if you don't, that's okay."

Daniel heard a note in his father-in-law's voice that warned him. "Now, Brad, you know Jonathan will make time, we all will. Schooner Bay is here all the time, you and Emily aren't."

Emily smiled. "That's not strictly true, Daniel. We've decided to move to Schooner Bay, to be closer to Carolyn, Candy, Jonathan, when he's home, and of course, Jenny, and little Amberly. She's not exactly our great grand daughter, but close enough. And we're sure she won't be the only one."

A ripple of shock passed between the crewmembers. Dave and Thom looked like they wanted to sink into the floor, as did their wives.

Claymore seemed to speak for them all, "YOU CAN'T!"

"Why ever not?" Emily asked in amazement. She still wasn't sure why Carolyn's former fiancée's twin brother was there.

"Er - the house - Coral House is - is a - a rental only. A vacation sort of house, kind of. And you - it's not a house-house, but a get away from the house-house. You know?"

"Well, you can show us a real house, a house-house, or someone can. There are other realtors around here, aren't there?" Brad inquired.

"In Skeldale. In Schooner Bay, Claymore's it," Lynne said.

Carolyn wasn't sure what she felt at the moment. Yes, she loved her parents dearly, but she had moved to Schooner Bay in part to separate from them, not just Ralph. She had changed and grown in the last decade or so, and didn't want to go back to the same role she had had in Philadelphia. Besides, the ghosts were ghosts. Yet, she felt the dismay her family was experiencing, and it was a touch annoying to think her parents might be seen as problematic. She tried to think back to when Thom had insisted on Lynne being told, resulting in his first fight with Candy, and his exile to Blackie's.

"Carolyn, you don't mind us moving here, do you?" Emily asked, striking remorse into her daughter's heart.

"Of course not, it's just so - unexpected," Carolyn said, forcing herself to smile. She could sort it all out later, with Daniel and the others.

"I hope it's a good unexpected," Emily frowned.

"Of course it is," Carolyn breathed out. "We'll just have more time than I'd imagined."

Martha broke in with, "Anyone want dessert?"

"Of course," Dash exclaimed. "If I don't, then you'll know I'm dead." He winked at Lynne on that note. In return, she glared.

XXX

Since the Williams' journey had been a long one, they ended the evening early, but the regulars lingered.

"Well, this is unexpected," Daniel said as neutrally as possible. He had no desire to find himself on the "sofa" that night or any other.

"At the risk of censure," Thom began awkwardly, "er - does this mean we're going to tell them about, you know?"

"I'd better go on home, and clean last week's laundry off the guest bed," Blackie sighed. "Or was it the week before last's?"

"Sit down, Blackwood," Lynne chided. "I'll take him in if need be, since I was about to ask that myself. I did take the news well; once I understood you'd all died a long time ago, not just recently! My son was not exactly clear on that, I must admit." Her lips pursed, and she mouthed silently, "dead but cool. Sheesh." Then with a shake of her head continued, "So are the two situations that different?"

"He's safe," Candy muttered, flushing for the second time that night.

Carolyn answered, reaching out to take the Captain's hand as she did so, partly to reassure him, partly just for herself. "I'm of two minds on that, Linden. At least two. This could be awkward, and not just because of not wanting to advertise exactly who Daniel and the others are. Yes, you did take the news well, but Candy and Thom had only been married for a short time. We hadn't kept the secret for fourteen years."

"I've known you all almost that long, though," the other woman pointed out. "And I lived closer for the entire time. We've never discussed telling the Farnons - since they are in Australia, after all. Philly's not quite that far, but the principle is similar."

"I just don't want to hurt them, again," Carolyn sighed. "I already did that when Bobby and I eloped. But, I don't know which would hurt them more. And I have no idea how they'll react to me, not to mention their grandchildren, living with a ghost, and to me being married to one."

"Even one as lively as me?" Daniel winked, squeezing her hand.

"Yes. They weren't too keen on Claymore as a potential second husband either, you know, and he's alive," Carolyn reminded him.

"That simply shows good taste and sound judgement," Daniel remarked.

"HEY!" Claymore squawked.

"If you'll permit me," Fontenot rumbled from the corner where he stood, virtually forgotten, "perhaps we should play it by ear, I believe the modern term is. If it becomes too complicated to keep this from them, we will decide how to tell them the whole truth. Your reasons for not doing so sooner are straightforward, they were not here, and it's information only for those who are immediately affected by it."

"The voice of reason," Candy grinned.

"Logical in the extreme," Adam nodded. "My mother still does not know about Dash, much less anyone else, and I don't think Dad ever figured out who is and who isn't. But, in her case, it's a question of lawyer / client confidentiality, nothing more."

"Of course," Blackie added, "I must point out, if they should ask point blank about whether or not the crew is alive, honesty would require you to say yes."

Carolyn nodded.

"So, we don't tell anyone yet?" Jonathan asked.

"Not yet, son," Daniel affirmed.

"So, no one go through their ceiling," Jess warned. "Especially at midnight."

"Nowseehere-Iwasinvisibleatthetimeandfurthermore," Siegfried began.

Tristan moaned, "Siegfried, slow down, blast it. Your ability to make long orations at high speeds without taking a breath is far more suspicious than any ghostly trick any of us might pull."

Before the two brothers could get into it, Sean spoke up, "So, Carrie, is your dad any good at poker?"

XXX

By the time everyone departed for home, Carolyn felt reassured that it would all work out, somehow. They probably wouldn't need to revisit the idea of telling her parents; the ghosts were good at faking being fully alive, and it wasn't like Brad and Emily would be under the same roof with one.

Dakota's barking woke her the next morning.

"Does she need remedial work with Sig?" Carolyn muttered, cuddling against Daniel. From the amount of light on her face, she knew it was still very early.

The ghost sighed. "I will pop down and see what the commotion is." Gently, he moved away before vanishing.

Carolyn lay there a few seconds, then decided that she was awake, and it was pointless to try and sleep more. With a moue of irritation, she started to kick the light covers off just as Daniel popped back into the Master Cabin.

"I think you'll want to dress, love," he said with a tug of his earlobe. "It seems we have company."

"You have my permission to keelhaul Claymore if he's here to mooch already," Carolyn instructed.

Ruefully, Daniel shook his head. "Might I take a - rain-check on that permission? It's your parents." As he said this, Carolyn's sleep fogged mind realized he'd morphed into his public face and a silk-looking man's robe.

"This early?" she goggled. "Blast." His chuckle did not amuse her, but at least the dog had quit yapping.

"I let them in, they're in the kitchen while we make ourselves - presentable," he informed her with twinkling eyes.

"Well, since I can't just pop into a new outfit..."

"I'm rather glad I don't actually need sleep," Daniel admitted, using his powers to open the closet and pull out a pair of jeans and shirt for her. "Does this suit you?"

"Thanks. You know, it's supposed to take eternally female beings like me longer to dress, if you want to go on down."

Lifting one brow, the Captain shook his head. "No, my dear. I am not certain exactly how long it would take a modern man to change, and do not want to appear too soon."

"Uh huh," she said knowingly.

XXX

When they got to the kitchen, Dakota was sitting beside the stove, looking up at Emily, who was cheerfully cooking, much to Carolyn's dismay. Jonathan and his grandfather were chatting at the table.

"What a - lovely surprise," Carolyn forced herself to smile.

"I know you give Martha weekends off, dear, and last I heard, you still don't cook, much, that is, so I thought since Brad and I do like to get up early, we'd just come over and fix a nice, family breakfast for you and your men," Emily said brightly.

"That's sweet of you, Mother, but honestly - you don't have to - " Carolyn began to protest feebly.

"Nonsense. Brad, tell her, we were up anyway."

Obediently, Brad said, "We were up anyway."

"Well, er - is coffee ready?" Carolyn asked.

"Right here, Mom," Jonathan said, rising, as Daniel had taught him to do when a lady entered the room, and picking up the pot to pour her a cup. His step-dad nodded in approval.

Jonathan, as a growing boy still, was always ready to eat. Carolyn hoped that his appetite covered her lack of the same.

"Now, what did you have planned for today, dear?" Emily asked. For a second, Carolyn felt a bit of deja vu, as if she had suddenly become a teenager once more. "I thought we could, perhaps, go shopping and start picking up a few things for your father's and my new home. You know he hates shopping, and it'd be more fun with you besides."

_I don't really like it either, Mother_, Carolyn thought, but did not say.

As if reading her mind, Daniel frowned, "I'm sure Carolyn would love it, but - darling, didn't you promise Reverend O'Ryan that you'd be on his planning team for that Fourth of July picnic in a couple of weeks?"

Carolyn hoped she didn't look as relieved as she felt. Nodding, she affirmed, "Yes. Blackie wanted me to be a liaison between him and the town council, to help with the paperwork, like for the fireworks. And - I think he's got Sig on it, too."

"As a liaison with - horses?" Daniel quipped.

"Exactly, or with the stable owners, to be more precise. He's hoping they'll donate a couple for the duration of the picnic for pony rides."

"We met him when Amberly was christened," Brad cut in, "but I'm not clear, who is - Siegfried? A friend of yours, Daniel?"

Pulling his ear, Daniel tried to think how best to explain, truthfully, yet not totally, who Siegfried Matthews was. "He's Tristan's older brother. Much older, but still, his brother. I know it sounds unusual, but Linden and Jess' oldest sister is twenty years older than Jessamine; Sig's only, - what - seventeen years older than Tristan."

"He looks a little older than that," Brad noted. Siegfried did look closer to Daniel's age, while Tristan still looked near to Dave's age, at most.

"I could have the numbers off," Daniel shrugged, taking refuge in a sip of coffee. "I do know they are brothers, and he's a good soul. A good friend. They both are. Little more than that matters."

"This is true," Emily agreed. "And since I think he might be Candy's father-in-law soon, I'm glad you and he are already on good terms."

Daniel's eyebrows merged with his hairline. His eyes met Carolyn's, and she looked as startled as he did. Carolyn had listened to Lynne wrestle with the concept of falling in love again, but not to SIEGFRIED, and Daniel had heard another ghost ramble on about how he felt about Lynne. Again, it was not Sig. Tristan had stated point blank that his brother was not in love with the doctor.

"I don't think they'd picked up on that fact, dear," Brad noted.

"I don't think Sig or Lynne has either," Carolyn muttered, wishing it was Halloween so Daniel could hear her without words.

"But, didn't they arrive together? And the way he talked, it sounds like he spends a great deal of time at her home?" Emily said.

"Oh, he does, but, not for any romantic reason. Trust me on that," Carolyn said. "Er - Mother, do you want me to see if Blackwood can reschedule the meeting?"

"No, that's quite all right dear, we'll be here for a long time," Emily smiled.

XXX

Emily rode into town with Carolyn. She wanted to begin seeing about getting established with the hairdresser, the mechanic, etc. Included in the etcetera was getting her and Brad's medical records moved to Lynne's office.

The doctor was on her way out as Emily came to the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Williams. My office is only open half days on Saturday; but if you need something, I'm available twenty four hours," Lynne said uncertainly.

"Oh, no, dear. And it's Emily," the older woman smiled. "I just wanted to give you my doctor's address in Philly so my records could be moved to your office. Brad's on high blood pressure medication and I'm on one or two medications. Just normal ones for a woman of my age. We had them refilled right before coming here, so refills won't be necessary for a while."

Dr. Avery nodded. She had a feeling there was something not being said here. "Great. I'll want to give you standard physicals - just routine stuff. I like to know for myself that the medication levels are proper. Siegfried has left for Blackwood's meeting, I think. I'll get him to check the calendar and schedule an appointment with you and Mr. W - Brad."

"Siegfried?" Emily asked. "You two ARE close then?"

"Sort of, yeah. When he's not driving me insane," Lynne smiled good-naturedly. "But, he keeps me on track."

Emily nodded. "Well, looks like you're on your way out, so I won't keep you."

Linden shrugged. "Charlie can wait if you need anything."

"Charlie?" Emily looked confused.

Lynne could feel her face turning hot. "Most everyone calls him Dash - Dashire. I just - that's what I call him." Twirling a bit of hair nervously, she coughed. "But, we aren't going on a date, or anything like that. Jess and Adam wanted to learn more about riding, and he's good on a horse."

"And you are as well?" Emily asked. She could have sworn that Carolyn and Daniel mentioned Siegfried liking horses.

"Not...really. But, he seems to think that I need to be taught - and he's not easy to say no to, you know? But, er - is Carolyn with you?"

"She's at the meeting that Siegfried is at," Mrs. Williams said pointedly.

"Yeah, I thought Blackwood had put them both on the committee. I think Tris, Dave, and Thomas got snookered onto it, too."

"Well, maybe I'll go on over and see Jenny, and that sweet little girl."

Feeling safer, Lynne nodded. "Yeah, Amberly's cute. With Dave's parents in the Outback, and Jenny's gone, I kinda feel like a spare grandma sometimes. Aunt at least."

"Well, run along, you don't want to keep your sister waiting," Emily smiled. "I'll just go see Jenny."

As the two women parted, Lynne shook her head. There was something strange about that conversation.

XXX

Lynne was not alone in getting a strange vibe from Mrs. Williams. After the meeting and spending some time with Jenny and the baby, Carolyn drove her mother home, all the while listening to questions about Siegfried, Charles Dashire, and Linden. After dropping Emily off at the vacation house, Carolyn pondered her words on the drive home.

It just took one look to know her dad had gone home. Daniel's familiar bewhiskered face had returned and he and Tristan were in earnest conversation.

"I promise you, sir, I CAN teach you," Tristan was vowing.

"I don't know, lad," Daniel shook his head. "Teaching an old sea dog new tricks..."

"Captain, look at how many new tricks you HAVE learned in the last fourteen years!" the younger ghost insisted. "Plus, in strictest terms, our ages are not that far apart. So, please, don't throw the word 'old' around."

"Yeah, Captain - Dad," Jonathan chimed in, then looked up as he heard a footfall. "Mom, tell him."

"What am I supposed to be telling him?" she asked, putting down her purse.

"That I should teach him to drive," Tristan declared before anyone else could open their mouths.

"I've been dematerializing quite ably for over a century, and unlike you, do not find all things modern enthralling. Just certain people," Daniel replied, his eyes on Carolyn. Then, perhaps to prove the point, he popped from his place on the sofa to Carolyn's side so he could greet her with a kiss.

"No arguments on the people, but..." Tristan began.

"But Grandpa said something today about the Captain driving, and it was hard to cover," Jonathan broke in. "The 'I don't know how to drive a stick shift' excuse only goes so far."

"And I intend to learn that one, too," Tristan frowned.

"We only have one vehicle, Tristan," Daniel reminded him.

"And I trust you both not to wreck it," Carolyn said. "You don't have to drive often, just enough to keep Dad from asking questions. Speaking of which - Tris, you might want to warn Sig. I think that with me married, she's looking for a matchmaking target, and your brother is in her sights. She was asking me all kinds of questions about him, Lynne, and Dash."

"As an also apparent potential target for such machinations, I may be somewhat scarce, at least in social settings that include anyone outside the crew," Tristan shuddered. "Granted, I've kind of hoped my brother would find SOMEONE for the last hundred and some odd years, but I've yet to meet anyone who would suit. Not that I have any idea who would."

"What he needs is a woman who'll strike him dumb and stop him in his tracks," Carolyn smiled.

"Sssh. Let me savor that image. Ah. Find her, and I'll do the job for your mother. I'll drag him to the altar," Tristan vowed. "Now, when is our first lesson?"

"We will have to make sure that Grandpa and Grandma don't see," Jonathan said.

"Or anyone else in town," Carolyn reminded.

"Trust me," Tristan said airily. "Should we make it a class? As far as I know, I'm the only member of our fraternity who has embraced modern transportation with open arms. Of course, since a car doesn't whinny and nicker, convincing Sig to use one will be more of a challenge than I think reasonable to attempt."

XXX

Most of Schooner Bay had met the Williams before when they had visited Carolyn over the years. Blackie's announcement that they were now part of the community during church the next day was met with sincere applause. It was something of a tradition to honor new members at the post service coffee afternoons, and this was Margaret Sharpe, a.k.a., the land-shark's, turn to host it. Normally, the Gregg clan, especially the bachelors would skip it, or only put in a token appearance.

They could not get out of it on this day. It did not help Siegfried, Tristan, Blackie, or Dashire's feelings one bit that Adam, Sean, and Daniel looked entirely pleased to be removed from the line of fire.

After a short time, Tristan and Daniel snuck out for their first lesson, so they missed the fact that Dash seemed to be Margaret's latest target.

That evening, the O'Caseys came to Gull Cottage at dinnertime. Though neither Sean nor Molly needed to eat any more than Daniel did, they did enjoy the companionship. Jonathan and his friend Kyle had driven to Keystone to catch a baseball game. In private, the ghosts tended to revert to their nineteenth century attire, and so they were this evening.

Daniel and Sean had lit their pipes, and the Captain was telling them about his lesson. He was still rather dubious about the entire enterprise, but he was a good enough storyteller to keep their two friends laughing.

Suddenly, there was a rap on the door, causing Daniel to break off mid-sentence. "Blast," he sighed. "I don't suppose it's one of the children, or Lynne?"

"I think she's not dating Dashire tonight," Carolyn smirked, rising from the chair arm. "I have no idea who it is. None of the kids just drops in."

"So, we'll change," Molly filled in the thought, doing so as she spoke. The men followed suit while Carolyn, Dakota, and two kittens followed after her.

"Mom! Dad! What a surprise," she said loud enough to tell the specters.

Sean and Daniel exchanged slightly rueful glances. It looked as if a trend was beginning.

_Want us to pop?_ Sean thought to his friend.

Daniel shook his head. _Nonsense. _

"We were just in the area, and thought we'd stop by," Brad was explaining as Carolyn brought them into the living room. "Oh, I didn't realize you had company. We didn't see a car out front."

"Molly and I like to walk," Sean smiled. "It's healthy." It did not occur to him that this statement was out of whack with the pipes he and Daniel still had.

"And we're so close to Gull Cottage," Molly chimed in.

"We don't want to intrude," Emily demurred, beginning to step backwards.

"You aren't at all," Carolyn insisted, although she felt suddenly less relaxed.

Monday

Brad and Emily Williams decided that they needed to take a tour of Schooner Bay. In the past when they visited, most of their time had been spent at Gull Cottage, but with this being their new home, they didn't want to spend their time wandering around wondering where things were in town.

As they strolled through the General Store, thinking how quaint it was in comparison to the shops in Philly, they ran right into Margaret Sharpe and Conner, her pre-teen son.

The vapid blonde smiled brightly. Though she was dim and could be petty if she was around Jane or the Hassleloopers much, she wasn't a bad person, basically. Annoying, yes, bad no. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Williams!" she exclaimed breathily, and a touch too loud. Apparently, she fancied them deaf.

"Hello, Ms. Sharpe," Emily smiled in return. "Conner."

Brad added his greeting, politely.

The impatient-looking boy bounced on his toes. "M-o-o-o-m."

"Ssh! Mother is talking," Margaret hissed. "I'm sorry. It's so difficult raising a son as a single mother. He's going to spend the rest of the summer with his father, in Connecticut."

"Yeah, maybe you can snag a guy without a kid around," Conner muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure it is hard," Emily nodded.

The woman nodded morosely. "I thought maybe Mr. O'Casey would be a good role model for my son, but then, his wife just turned up, right out of the blue. And well, Mr. Pierce took up with the new teacher - almost immediately." Irritation replaced her depression. "Now, Mr. Matthews is just too young, really. The younger one that is. I'm not sure about the older one. He's very - intense, and well, he IS living with the doctor lady."

"What about Mr. Dashire?" Emily prompted. Her mind was already whirling. Molly just turned up out of nowhere? Siegfried lived with Lynne, but she seemed to be dating Dashire.

"Hmm. Well, he does seem to avoid me," Margaret sighed.

"Maybe he's - shy," Emily said.

Margaret appeared to consider this. "Maybe... do you think so?"

"Oh, yes. I'd think it was very likely," Emily nodded. Noticing the Conner was tugging on his mother's arm, she turned to Brad. "Dear, why don't you and Conner go look at - fishing gear while we ladies chat."

After Margaret and Conner left, Emily shook her head. "So sad. A single mother raising her child alone."

"Carolyn did do a good job with Candy and Jonathan," Brad commented dryly. "Of course, Jon's a bit less rambunctious than Conner there."

"Exactly. Now, don't you think Daniel's friend Dash would have a firm hand with the boy?" Emily said decisively.

"Emily, will you ever learn not to match-make?" Brad asked tiredly.

"I'm not exactly," Emily retorted as he opened the car door for her. "But, Dr. Avery is in the middle of a love triangle, and it'll only lead to broken hearts all around. So, if Mr. Dashire can find a nice lady friend, then she and Siegfried will have a clear field."

"And?" he prompted.

"I'm still puzzled about that comment of hers...about Mrs. O'Casey turning up out of the blue."

"Dear, that woman looks like she wakes up in a new world every few minutes. So, she could have been here for years and Margaret not realized it," Brad commented.

"Well, speaking of the O'Caseys, I feel bad about us barging in on their evening with Carolyn and Daniel. So, I want to stop there on the way home and apologize."

"Whatever you say," Brad agreed. "I don't think we bothered them, though."

XXX

As it happened, Sean and Molly already had company when Brad and Emily pulled up to their cottage. Dashire was there. He offered to leave when the knock came, but Molly would not hear of it.

As Brad and Emily were let in, "Do any of Daniel's friends drive?" popped out of Brad's mouth. "I mean, we wouldn't have stopped if we'd known you already had company."

"Well, we do have a hard time keeping Tristan out of a car," Dashire grinned as he kissed Emily's hand.

"And you like bein' chauffeured, don't you, old son?" Sean teased, glancing at his friend as he shook Brad's hand.

"Now, lads, behave," Molly chided. "Please, sit, Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Is tea all right?"

"Yes. I'll help you," Emily offered and walked towards the kitchen before Molly could stop her politely.

"Ye don't need to do that," Molly exclaimed futilely, trailing after her guest.

"Best let her, " Brad advised.

"So that's where Carrie gets it," Sean chuckled, not quite sure why Molly was upset.

In the kitchen, Molly watched helplessly as Emily opened a pantry that was bare except for a bottle of Madeira, tea, and coffee. The fridge did have some milk for coffee and there was a jar of cookies kept on hand for Dash, but since she and Sean did not need to eat, she kept little food around.

"I havena been shopping this week," Molly feebly explained. Had she been mortal, she knew that her face would be redder than her hair, but had she been mortal, there'd be food aplenty.

Emily nodded vaguely and let Molly attend to getting the tea things assembled.

"So, you and Daniel grew up together?" Brad was asking as they returned.

"Aye. He and I did," Sean nodded. "Dash there came along later, after we got back from the war."

"Did you know Lynne's husband? I head he was killed over there," Brad asked, not noticing how uneasy both women seemed.

Sean started to say "wrong war," but recalled how old he was supposed to be in time. "Ah, no. Pity that. I mean, he must've been a fine fellow for her to keep on mourning him for years."

"I'm hoping she's coming out of that," slipped out from Dash before he could check himself.

"War's a terrible thing," Molly murmured, reaching over to take Sean's hand.

"You were MIA, weren't you?" Brad asked, looking at Sean. "Someone mentioned you two were apart a long time."

"Not exactly - not in the sense of being a prisoner. My death was reported, and well, paperwork got in a muddle. So, I was officially dead for months, and by the time it was cleared up, Molly had moved away. 'Tis a big planet, you know, and I had no idea how to find her. In fact, I even thought she was dead, for a while." He would have winked, but it did not seem appropriate.

"Well, you do get a second honeymoon out of it," Dash consoled them.

"You have a lovely voice," Emily interjected. "I enjoyed your rendition of Open My Eyes, Sunday, Molly."

Relief washed over the Irish woman's face. "Thank ye. I've always been partial to singing."

"Will you and Sean sing at the church picnic? I read about your stint as Eliza Doolittle," Emily went on.

"I don't think Blackie's scheduled entertainment, other than fireworks," Sean said, glancing at Dash who shrugged.

"We ran into Ms. Sharpe today, with that lovely little boy of hers," Emily said off-handedly.

"Oh? That's nice," Sean said, suppressing a grin at the slight panic on his friend's face at the mention of the land-shark.

"Yes. You know, Mr. Dashire, it's such a shame for her to be alone. I felt so bad for her. It might be kind of you to take her to the picnic."

The panic was clear in his eyes now. Dash would have sweated if it were possible. "You know, I've - made plans already and - it just won't be possible."

"That's right, old son, you're dating the doctor, aren't you?" Sean ribbed.

Molly swatted his arm. "Don't tease," she hissed.

"No, Lynne and I are NOT dating," Dash scowled.

"Then you can take Margaret?" Emily persisted. "Or perhaps to some other event?"

"No. I can't - not date them both." Dash glanced at his arm, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a watch that had suddenly appeared so it could be seen under his cuff. "Blast it, Sean. I've gabbed the day away, and I've got appointments to keep. If I hurry, I can be barely late."

"We could give you a lift," Brad said.

"I walk very fast, but thanks," Dash grinned, rising. He kissed Emily's hand again, shook Brad's, and kissed Molly's cheek. With a salute to Sean, he was out the door.

If anyone had looked after him two minutes later, he'd have been seen to thoroughly vanish.

XXX

Seconds later, he appeared in the room Lynne had dubbed her "office", because it had her desk and a file cabinet.

"Doctor, you must attend the July Fourth picnic with me," he declared without preamble, leaning one hip on the edge of her desk.

"One of these days, you are going to give me a heart attack zapping in like that," Lynne grumbled as she looked up from writing the day's prescriptions to send to the pharmacy with Siegfried.

"The term is popping, zapping sounds rather violent. Now, will you? Please?" Dash entreated, turning his most beguiling expression on her full force.

Giving in to the fact that she'd get nothing done until the noble ghost was seen to, Lynne sighed. "I hadn't planned on boycotting the thing. So, unless there's some medical emergency, I'll be there. I'm pretty sure you'll be there, so we'll see each other, right?" She almost added, "now, shoo," but did not.

"This is true," Dash admitted, pausing only a moment before continuing. "However, I would like to be your escort."

Lynne stood to stare at him eye to eye. "Okay, Charlie, what's up? Why are you insisting on actually being my official da - escort?"

A wry smile crossed his face. Holding up his hands, Dash admitted, "Well, I **do** enjoy your company very much. However, I must admit, I'm trying to avoid being shark-bait."

Inclining her head, Lynne said, "Charlie, you've been avoiding Margaret for over a year now, with no difficulty. Why the urgency?"

"It would seem she has an ally in her pursuit, Carolyn's mother, a lady whom I believe would gladly plan a double wedding, for Margaret and I, and you and Siegfried."

Lynne blinked.

"You heard me," Dash smiled smugly.

"You'd be getting the worse deal. Sig's not bad," Lynne commented, making him nervous until she added, "But I can't listen as fast as he talks. And there's just - I can't make my brain, much less my heart think of him that way... not that I can you, anyone, but not him." She felt herself turning red. Why did that always happen around Charlie? Frowning more at herself than him, the doctor suggested, "Just say no. It's simple."

"Doctor, though Margaret the shark is all things I find repugnant in a woman, predatory, vapid, and gossipy to begin a list - Actually, I find those things repulsive in any person - but it's only - blast it - I am a gentleman, and find being rude difficult. Besides, that predatory nature makes it a feat worthy of Hercules to avoid her, and I am trying to avoid having my powers being detected. Furthermore, I do not wish to offend Mrs. Williams. Not only is she a friend's mother, but she is a kind lady in her own right." The smile returned. "Is my company all that unbearable, Lyndie?"

The woman shuddered. "Charlie, Blackwood is almost like a son to me, but even HE did not get to call me that when he was two and trying to pronounce my name."

"Then, it shall never pass from my lips again," he vowed, crossing his heart. "Now, am I that bad?"

"No," she allowed, not meeting his eyes. Randomly, she wondered if Daniel had ever been this pushy with Carolyn.

"We won't call it a date at all," Dash urged her. "We're just two friends, going somewhere together."

Lynne looked up, a bit startled to find her guest had moved around the desk while her eyes were downcast so that he was inches from her now. Gulping, she nodded. "Okay. I'll go with you."

A genuine smile blossomed over his countenance. "Really? Oh, my dear, thank you!" Dash exclaimed in delight. Impulsively, he took her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly. Without thinking, she responded, but it only lasted a few seconds. Then, aware of what was happening, Dash pulled away. "Thank you. Now, next time I see one of them, I can be otherwise engaged."

A bell rang.

"Sounds like I have a customer," Lynne said, clearing her throat to remove the huskiness that had entered her voice.

"It'll be near lunch time when you're done with them," Dash noted, seeing a clock on her wall. "What do you say I come back then, and take you to lunch? Excellent, I will see you then."

He was gone before she could say no.

"I didn't say yes to that," Lynne muttered as she put her jacket on, not sure whether it was lunch or the kiss of which she spoke. She did wish that the patient wasn't there. She felt very strange herself, but suspected it was nothing a doctor could do anything about, not exactly. A few thoughts of what Dr. Lynne herself could do about it popped into her mind to be pushed to a corner.

She had work to do.

XXX

"Jon, would you bring me that doll?" Carolyn asked, looking up from her sewing.

From the dubious look her son gave her, she could tell he was not thrilled about picking up a baby doll that was lying on the window seat.

"I'm not asking you to have a tea party with it. It's the same size as Amberly, and I'm using it as a model to see if this sundress will fit her. I'm a little buried here." Her lap was filled with the material, and Dakota was planted on Carolyn's feet, snoring.

Holding the baby doll gingerly, Jonathan delivered it. "I wish the Captain was here," he noted.

"He and Tristan are having their first driving lesson," Carolyn replied.

"Just had it, you mean," Daniel announced, appearing beside her chair. "Off the ceiling," he added, glancing upwards.

"Aye, aye," Tristan exhaled.

"How'd it go?" Carolyn asked.

A rumble of thunder answered her.

"Now, it wasn't that bad," Tristan said. "It's just a matter of... expecting company?"

Jonathan looked out the window as someone pounded on the door. "Grandma and Grandpa."

Grimacing, Daniel changed into his Daniel Miles face.

"He does have good reflexes," Tristan noted with a grin. He was already in modern dress, preferring to fit in with the times as a rule.

Dakota finally roused to let Carolyn get up and let in her parents.

After greetings were exchanged, Carolyn asked how things were going.

"Fine, fine," Brad said genially, sparing Tristan a curious glance. The boy just grinned, completely unfazed.

"For us, but, I'm concerned about your friends, the O'Caseys," Emily said, diving right into her point.

"What's wrong with them?" Daniel and Tristan said together rapidly.

"I don't think they're doing well...I was helping Molly in the kitchen, and her cupboards are bare. Perhaps we could - help them out?" Emily replied.

Relief flooded Carolyn and the ghosts.

"Er - Molly just hasn't shopped yet this week," Carolyn said, not sounding convincing to her own ears.

"But, there were no staples," Emily persisted.

"Did you look in every cabinet?" Daniel asked.

"Well, no..."

"Molly has her own system of organization. She changes it often, to puzzle my brother. He likes to move things around in anyone's house but his own," Tristan glibly added. "Be careful. One day, he'll want to make you his victims of help. You'll never find anything again then."

"Speaking of Siegfried," Emily latched onto a new topic, "does he know about the doctor and Mr. Dashire?"

"Everyone does, except the doctor and L - er - Mr. Dashire," Jonathan snickered.

"But..."

"Sig would never move in with a woman he was romantic about," Tristan said with absolute certainty. There was a slight emphasis on "move in" that made Carolyn and Daniel smile to themselves. The boy was becoming tactful. "He's very morally upright. Thom converted the attic to a kind of apartment when he was in his teens, Lynne said, and that's where Sig stays."

"Oh." Emily looked completely mortified. "Do you live there too?"

"Er - no. Dave's my best friend, and his house is rather large, old places tend to be. I've got one room. It's handy. Live in baby-sitter, you know."

"Yes," Carolyn jumped in, trying to divert the topic. "Speaking of Amberly, Mother, don't you think this dress will be precious on her?" She held up the yellow, daisy patterned outfit.

"Excellent workmanship, my dear," Daniel complimented her immediately. "The hemline is perfect."

Carolyn could not help but grin as he reminded her of an old joke between them.

Brad said, "We'll have to get a new roll of film before she wears it."

"It's very sweet, dear," Emily agreed. "Will you be making Candy one soon?"

"Wouldn't it be kinda little for Candy? I mean, she is short, but..." popped out of Jonathan.

"Son, I don't think that's what your grandma means," Brad coughed.

"Erk," Jonathan gulped, realizing what she'd meant.

Daniel shot Tristan a hasty look, to see if the boy looked upset, but he was doing a very good impression of Adam's poker face.

"She hasn't said," Daniel replied, a hint of steel in his tone. "I'm sure we'll know when the time comes."

An hour later, Carolyn's parents decided it was time to go on home.

"This is getting complicated," Carolyn informed her husband, son, and Tristan.

"Indeed," Daniel affirmed, moving DC from the sofa so he could take a seat.

"Should we reconsider telling them?" Carolyn asked the two ghosts.

"It'd have to be a group decision," Daniel said.

"Well, I don't think they bought it about Sean and Molly," Jonathan said.

"I wonder if they did about Sig and Lynne," Tristan speculated. "And Dash. I wouldn't mind if they did not accept the story totally there." He held up a hand to halt questions. "Hear me out. Someone needs to make Dash and the Doctor stop - dancing around the subject of love and admit it. Maybe if Mrs. Williams keeps trying to foist brother dearest onto Lynne, she'll get annoyed and say something to the effect she prefers Dash. It would be justice, the way he likes to match-make, if he got a bit of his own medicine."

Daniel could not help but laugh. "I quite agree."

"You have a point," Carolyn nodded.

XXX

On Wednesday, Brad and Emily showed up at Adam's law office to take Candy to lunch. He told her to take as long as she needed; they were fairly well caught up after all. Therefore, when she returned, Candy felt justified in giving her boss, "uncle", and friend an earful, since it was all partly his fault. He could have said she needed to work through lunch.

"I've accepted that female logic is not the same as male logic, so go ahead," he smirked. "We won't get anything done unless you tell me."

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa are a bit confused - and hoped I could clear it all up for them," the young woman began, rolling her eyes. Not purposefully imitating Adam, she began ticking off points on her fingers, "First off, where DID Mom meet Captain Dad..."

"Do you call him that around them?" Adam interjected, tapping his pencil thoughtfully.

"No, but the 'Dad' also perplexes them," Candy said. "That's number two, or one and a half."

"Never thought of using half points," Adam mused, then smiled apologetically for interrupting. "Go on."

"Two, they're worried about the O'Caseys. Apparently, the cupboards are bare there. Three, three and a half, and three and a quarter, where does Dash live, why do Sig and Tris live with who they live with, and where does Fontenot live. Four - is Tris the same guy I was nuts over? Five, who IS Fontenot? How did we meet you? That's six. And SEVEN is, am I planning to be a mother anytime soon."

"Sounds like an interesting meal. I never really figured on your mother's parents for doing a modern incarnation of the Spanish Inquisition." Adam tried not to smile.

"Well, they were a little more subtle than a rapid-fire battery, but the effect is pretty much the same," Candy grimaced.

"And your answers were? So I can keep them straight, you understand."

"Well, as to the calling the Captain "dad", I see him that way. Mom got to know him through her writing."

Adam grinned at her clever turn of phrase.

"The O'Caseys are fine, as far as I know. Uncle Dash lives in his family home. I just didn't say it's my family home now, too. They should ask Tris and Siegfried why they live where they do. Not my business. And, yes, Tristan is - that Tristan. How many guys have that name? He's also one of the best friends I've ever had. Fontenot is very private, and I think he kinda moves around a lot, from job to job. He's a coach. I didn't say of what. We met you through Uncle Dash. I took the fifth on the last one," Candy rattled off, ending on a sigh that blew her bangs up.

"Good girl. You never once lied, but you played close to the vest," Adam nodded.

"Thanks for letting me vent," Candy half-smiled. "I'll go finish that brief."

"Right. Keep on and I'll have you argue a case in my place. You're good, kid," Adam encouraged, turning back to his own work.

"I've had good teachers," she returned. Adam accepted the implied compliment with a regal inclination of his head.

XXX

Since it seemed like the Williams could turn up anywhere at any time, the weekly poker game was replaced by a family dinner at the Pierce home.

"I see you two are taking excellent care of the place," Daniel commented as he, Carolyn, Brad, Emily, Jon, and Tristan, who had finally gotten to drive someone, were let inside.

Answering the unspoken question, Adam explained, "The entire family turned a fixer-upper in the truest sense of the term into this place. They nearly drove Jess and I bonkers in the process. We wanted to hurry up and marry, but they kept coming up with odd reasons for us to wait." He pointed to a flowerbed. "The landscaping is Molly's handiwork, mostly."

"Don't forget my dolphin," Tristan piped up.

"Dolphin? You have a pool with - a dolphin?" Brad blinked.

"Of course not. It's in the shower," Tristan grinned.

"We won't take you up to the roof, but I did some of my best work up there," Daniel added.

Carolyn interjected, "Tris' dolphin is a mural. You saw his and Dash's painting in Amberly's nursery."

"Jess, Martha, and Molly are in the kitchen," Adam said, guiding them from the entry to the living room. Sean, Dash, Lynne, Sig, Candy, Thom, Ed, and Claymore were there already. The Farnons and Blackie would be there soon. Whether or not Fontenot would show up was anyone's guess. "Care for a grand tour?"

Of course, the Williams did. It turned into a group effort, with the work crew pointing out what everyone had done with justifiable pride. By the time it was over, Blackie's car had pulled up, carrying the rest of the crowd.

"We might want your gang to fix up our place a bit," Brad commented, glancing around. "There's a few trouble spots in it."

Reflexively, every eye turned to Daniel for permission. He was the Captain, whether actively using the title at the moment or not.

"We'd be glad to," he replied.

"But some of us will be more careful in this endeavor," Dash added, looking pointedly at Dr. Lynne.

"It could've happened to anyone, Charlie," she groused. "Keep an eye on those two if there's painting to do," Lynne advised, glaring at Dash and Tristan.

"Just say the word, Dad," Carolyn added.

"Repairs? But – but - " Claymore began to stammer. "That place is in - "

"Good condition for one of your properties, which is to say, it needs work," Daniel said over his objections. It was commendable that he did not add "you blithering barnacle" vocally. Claymore could hear it nonetheless.

"Just make a list, sir, and we'll do our best," Ed nodded. Most of his work came from repairing Claymore's properties, so he had a fair idea of what needed to be done.

"Thank you, Mr. Peavey," Brad said. "I've been meaning to ask, Mr. Gregg, how's your twin brother?"

Behind his glasses, Claymore's eyes got wide. "M – mu – my - b-brother?"

"The Captain, the one who almost married Carolyn," Daniel reminded him icily.

"Oh - yeah, him," Claymore gulped. "I – er - it's very hard - I don't like to think about him, really."

"Did you have a falling out?" Emily wondered.

"Er - n-no," Claymore denied. If he said they had, he'd have to think of what, and he knew he wasn't smart enough to keep the story straight to that extent.

"Captain Gregg died a while back," Siegfried said in a grave tone. He had not almost been an actor for nothing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Emily apologized.

Claymore drew himself up with great dignity. "No need to apologize. It was simply his time. Please, let's speak of it no more."

Somewhat abashed, Emily nodded. Changing topics, she looked at Siegfried, who was feeling rather pleased with himself for saving Claymore's hide. "I hope your step-father is well."

Sig's satisfied look faltered. "Er - " His eyes darted to Tristan, saying clearly, _Little brother, what on earth have you done?_

"Well, this is just a night for dismal reports, isn't it?" the young man sighed. "He has also passed on. We miss Pop, but he's better off now."

"Yes, quite," Siegfried nodded. He would wrest the truth of this out of his brother's hide later.

Blackie decided it was time to shift topics away from the Captain's alternate incarnations. "Okay, the Catholic Church has challenged me to come up with a baseball team for the picnic Sunday afternoon. I'd really like to win it, and I've heard how fantastic Aunt Carolyn's scions are, so can I count on you, Jon and Candy, to pull it off for me?"

"Sure," Jonathan shrugged, and Candy nodded.

"They aren't the only good players in the family," Tristan said. "I helped them practice."

"Change it to basketball, and I'll do it," Dave said.

"Sorry," Blackie shook his head. "But I'll keep that in mind. Anyone else?"

Dash and Jess both volunteered, surprising more than one person.

"And don't worry, I've got everything to make that cake, Dash," Martha promised.

"I knew I was a fool to let Ed steal you away," Dash grinned.

From that point on, the conversation remained on safe ground until Amberly let out a very big yawn for such a little girl, indicating that it was time for the evening to end.

XXX

As they all began walking out, Emily asked Jenny to go shopping with her in Skeldale tomorrow. She was still unsure of the way around everywhere, but had decided that the General Store simply did not have everything she wanted to get.

After Brad and Emily had been dropped off, Siegfried abruptly appeared in the backseat of Carolyn's car.

"Allright,littlebrother, whatisthemeaningofthisnotionofastepfather? I'mascloseas youhaveto astepfather, and - "

"Sig, I can't listen that fast yet," Tristan said. "And it is very rude and dangerous to yell at the driver."

"Siegfried," Carolyn said in a placating tone, "I think I can explain. Daniel was dating me at the same time as Tris and Candy were going out. It seemed logical that Daniel would be related to him, somehow, and a step-father was more credible than any other role."

"Yes, and I do believe I expressed my distaste for the term "Pop" at the time," Daniel added with a glare at their driver.

"I repent, just don't let him hurt me," Tristan begged.

"You're a ghost," Jonathan scoffed.

"We share a blood bond, so yes, he can hurt me," Tristan corrected. "So can the Captain, as someone to whom I have sworn loyalty."

"But, they won't," Carolyn promised, with a look of warning to both men.

"It was a clever save," Daniel noted thoughtfully. "Saying your step-father was dead."

"He always has had a mind that was quick, sometimes too much so," Siegfried conceded. "I will see you in the morning, Little Brother. We are scheduled to help Reverend Blackwood set up things for Sunday."

As Tristan automatically demanded, "Don't call me that!" his brother vanished.

XXX

Around eleven the next day, Carolyn answered the phone. "Hi, Jenny. I thought you and - "

"We are," Jenny whispered. "I'm in a payphone in the ladies' room. Sean doesn't have a phone. So, I wanted to ask you to get Captain Dad to warn him and Molly. Aunt Emily's here shopping - mostly for them. It's sweet, but if I were in their boat, I'd want advance word. And - the way she's fussing over Amberly, I feel really bad for Candy. She's got a definite craving to have a great grandchild or two that's actually hers."

"Thanks, honey," Carolyn sighed. "Daniel will warn Sean, and I can't do much about Candy, but still, thanks."

"Least I could do," the young woman replied. "Talk to you later. Gotta run. I can only hide out so long."

When Daniel heard Carolyn's report, the Captain frowned. "Sean and Molly are proud. I know, and they will know the gesture is made in all kindness, but he will hate the thought that someone is under the impression that he has failed to provide for his family."

"I know, but - what can we do?" Carolyn sighed. "There's too much going on right now to discuss it with everyone, but I think we might have to tell them. I don't know how to explain why we didn't, only that the longer we did not, the harder the thought of admitting we'd kept a secret became."

"The picnic will take up all day tomorrow, well, all afternoon and evening. Church will be the morning," Daniel said pensively. "But, I will attempt to between now and say, Monday, discuss this with the rest of the spectral crew." He smiled ruefully. "As to how to deal with the pressure being applied to Candy, I do not have any suggestions. However, as she is your daughter, I'm sure that when she is ready to embark on such an endeavor, she will not need any urging."

"It's not THAT simple, take it from someone who knows," Carolyn wryly chuckled. "But, this is true to an extent. Now, I have an idea about Sean and Molly and my mother. If you will help?"

Intrigued, Daniel indicated she should continue.

Two hours later, Emily pulled up to the O'Casey's home.

"We should have hijacked your husband into going along with us, dear," she noted to Jenny. "We could use his muscles carrying this stuff inside."

"Dave hates shopping, so that'd take some fancy shanghaiing," Jenny commented. "Let me get Sean to help, and Molly can hold onto her god-daughter."

Amberly made a gurgle that sounded very much like "Mol", to her mother's delight.

Sean met her at the door. "Ah, Jenny, Daniel warned us," he winked. "And how is my girl?" He grinned down at the baby who looked up at him in fascination. "I take it my help is needed unloading." He looked past them to where Emily had the trunk popped.

"Yep," Jenny said. "Sean, I'm so sorry about this. I couldn't stop her without..."

"I know, sweet girl. Don't fret. Your Cousin Mom is a step ahead of her ma."

When Sean brought the bags into the kitchen, he asked, "Molly, my love, can ye make room?"

Emily had a sympathetic look on her face as she trailed behind. She just knew he was putting on a brave face. She did not expect Molly to look a bit distressed as she opened a cabinet to reveal laden shelves.

"I dona ken," the woman fretted. "I just laid in supplies, love. Would ye put that down and fetch the ladder? Maybe the top shelves..."

"Wish I'd finished the shelves in the cellar, but ye understand I'm leery of doin' that, after what happened when Martha did that," Sean shrugged, setting his burden down. Humming, he headed off to find a stepladder.

"You really hadn't been shopping the other day," Emily gulped.

"Well, it's not something I really enjoy doin'," Molly admitted. Her brogue was pronounced today. This incident bothered her.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Emily flushed, wringing the other woman's soft heart. "Brad did tell me to mind my own business. Again."

"'Twas a kind gesture, but we are fine," Molly gently assured her. "Would ye care for a cup of coffee, or tea?"

"No... Why don't I just take this all home? There are cold things in the car still, and I don't want them to thaw," Emily demurred politely.

Sean stepped in as she was lifting the bag he had set down. "Leaving already? And here I was hoping to visit my godchild for a while."

"Well, you can just pop in," Jenny innocently reminded him. "But, Aunt Emily's write. Melted ice cream is not good."

After the trio left, Daniel reappeared.

With a salute, Sean said, "It worked well, sir. Now, if you'll give me a hand, we need to pop all this stuff back to the crew's various homes."

"Ye've a kind lady for a mother-in-law, Daniel Gregg," Molly admonished. "I think not too much more time should pass before we consider trusting her."

"Indeed," the Captain nodded as a loaf of bread was sent back to Martha's kitchen, followed by a row of jelly jars. "We have been discussing that."

"Good."

July 4, 1982

Thanks to the Matthews brothers, Fontenot, and Dashire, canopies and tables had been set up all over Triangle Park, a park set between Skeldale, Schooner Bay, and Keystone. Food was set up in a potluck buffet for anyone and everyone to share. Families, couples, and singles roamed around, chatting, snacking, and generally mingling.

Around four, the teams began to form for the promised softball game.

"Is anyone taking bets on this thing?" Claymore asked as he grabbed a seat near his "uncle's" family.

"Not that I know of," Blackie shrugged. "Why?"

Claymore pointed to Jonathan, Candy, and Tris. "Those three. Candy and Jon were both on the Oysters' line-up, Senior and Junior divisions, and I've seen them practice with Tristan. He might drive me nuts, but they're good. Better than good."

"Hey, don't discount my bride," Adam scolded, taking a pull off his soda.

"I have never seen her play," Claymore retorted reasonably.

"Claymore, be quiet and pay attention to the game," Daniel frowned; though he was pleased to have "his" children praised. "However, I will admit, you are correct. They are outstanding."

"Not at all a proud dad, are you?" Carolyn beamed, hoping she had pitched her voice so he could hear, but her mother, sitting on the other side of her missed. She knew that Brad and Emily found it a bit startling that Daniel had such a close bond with her kids after such a short time as they had been married.

She glanced at her parents, but could tell nothing as they all rose when Sean sang the National Anthem.

Over the next nine innings, the two teams played a tight game with the score staying tied most of the time. Jess proved to be an excellent fielder, her long legs carrying her across the playing ground with ease. Even more surprisingly, Dash was more than a competent player.

There was one minor incident late in the eighth inning when the opposing team hit a pop fly. Siegfried was on the front row to see his first baseball game up close. So intent was he on the game that he never saw it coming, and as a result, it slammed into his head. Annoyed, the ghost grabbed it and tossed it back.

"Who was hit?" Thom asked, squinting to see.

Seated beside him, Fontenot rumbled, "Siegfried, I believe."

"Oh, okay," the younger man shrugged.

Brad was behind them, and could not believe his ears. What's more, he could see that Lynne was nearer the field and had made no move to go to the injured man.

"Are you all mad at Mr. Matthews?" he asked Jenny, who was beside him.

"No, why?" she asked, readjusting her wide-brimmed hat.

"He just got beaned with a ball! And no one seems to care!"

"He's okay," Dave assured his uncle-in-law. "Sig's head is hard as stone. Now, I might worry about the ball."

"It probably just looks like he was struck, from your angle. I'm quite sure if he was actually hurt, we would be hearing about it, as would everyone for miles around," Fontenot added.

"Yeah, Sig is not the "suffer in silence" type," Blackie agreed easily. "He makes his pain, displeasure, and so forth well known."

Bewildered, Brad continued to steal glances at Siegfried, who appeared completely unhurt, just as everyone had said.

"Looks like we're going into extra innings," Daniel observed.

At the bottom of the eleventh inning, the score remained tied, with the bases loaded. Candy was on third, Jess on second, and Jon's old buddy Kyle on first. Dashire was up to bat.

"Can't he just, you know," Claymore muttered.

"He is an honorable man," Daniel scolded under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Still."

"Shush," Carolyn hissed.

Time went into slow motion. Dash swung his bat, and connected. The ball soared away, and the runners began to come home. With a grin, the nobleman started to circle the bases himself.

Lynne ran forward as her sister and daughter-in-law slid home, hugging them enthusiastically. All around them, other players were being hugged and high-fiving one another. Jim Wight's sons were bouncing around enthusiastically, thrilled with their dad's performance on the field. When the winning batter ran in, she turned to greet him as well. Dashire was anticipating a hug, seeing that she'd given ones to the two young ladies.

He was not ready to find her throwing her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips.

When she pulled back, he could not tell if it was sunburn or a blush. "Sorry, just got - carried away with the win," she coughed. "Good hit, Charlie."

"I'll have to do that more often, Doctor."

"Yeah, I'm sure the other guys will play baseball, if you want to," she cleared her throat nervously.

"I was not referring to that, Linden," he said very pointedly.

"That wasn't a kiss, was it, Sis?" Jess teased, wrapping an arm around her proud husband.

"It was - being caught up in a moment," the doctor grumbled.

She would have grumbled louder if she'd heard Fontenot and Siegfried talking.

"About time those two did something like that," Sig stated.

"Aye. I told Dash that, months ago. Your brother has also advised him of that, far more eloquently than I," the elder ghost agreed.

"MY brother?"

"What've I done now?" Tristan asked as he strolled over.

"Played a blasted fine game, boy," Siegfried replied.

None of them saw Brad walking a few feet away, trying to figure out what he was missing.

Carolyn and Daniel walked up behind him. Knowing that her dad was worried about Siegfried, Carolyn called out, "Sig, are you okay?"

Blinking, he looked back at her. "Of course, my good woman. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It looked as if you got hit in the head," Daniel explained.

"Looksbeingtheoperativeword.Asyoucanclearlysee,I'mfine.Thankyouforyour concern."

Brad looked over at his daughter. "Has he always talked that fast?"

Pulling his ear, Daniel answered for her. "I believe so."

Sunset came, and it was time for fireworks. When the last sparkler faded, everyone headed home. Since the fourth had fallen on a weekend, most everyone had the day off Monday, including Adam and Lynne's offices. Daniel had managed to speak to his crew on the sly that day, and they had all agreed. Therefore, Brad and Emily were invited to a group brunch the next day.

XXX

While they waited for the Williams, everyone waited nervously. Lynne was especially edgy.

"Jenny, would you let the Captain hold Amberly," Adam suggested as he paced.

"Of course. She adores him, like every other woman in the world," the young mother said. "But why?"

"Babies and puppies make a person look less - "

"Threatening?" Claymore offered.

"Dakota is too big to be a puppy," Adam went on, ignoring Claymore. "But, if it's clear the princess there trusts the lead ghost, then maybe the shock will be blunted."

"Just don't let Thom talk," Blackie said.

"Hey!"

"Well, Cuz, _that they're dead - but it's cool_, you must admit..."

"Will I ever live that down?" Thom asked.

"Likely, no," Sean smiled.

"Ahoy, they are here," Tristan announced from the window-seat.

Carolyn hastened to open the door.

"Good morning, dear," Emily said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "My, you're all here."

Daniel shook Brad's hand. Mr. Williams looked at him. "Did you grow a beard overnight?"

"Ah- not exactly," the Captain replied. "Come in. We have some news for you both."

When they were seated, and Jenny had passed Amberly to Daniel with a wink, the Captain cleared his throat. "Perhaps this story is too long in coming, however, we did have our reasons that seemed valid until recently not to tell it."

He hesitated, looking for the gentlest way to say it, but there simply wasn't one. "Brad, Emily, the truth is - I am not Daniel Miles, except on papers recently created. I am Daniel Elias Alexander Gregg, the original owner of Gull Cottage. Sean, Dashire, and Tristan served aboard my crew. The war that separated Sean and Molly was the Mexican War, not Vietnam. Siegfried and Fontenot are also - spirits."

"What?" the older couple chorused, plainly bewildered. They heard the words, but it made no sense.

"We're ghosts," Siegfried said bluntly.

"But that's not why he talks ninety kilometers a minute," Tristan added. "He did that a hundred and some odd years ago too." On that note, the boy vanished to perch on the ceiling.

"Tristan, I've told you five hundred times or more, get off the ceiling," Martha barked.

"Simply demonstrating the point, that I'm a spook," he said as he obeyed.

"Ghosts?" Brad said numbly.

"It's true, Dad," Carolyn said. "But ghost or not, I'm in love with Daniel, and have been for a long time. And these others are some of the best friends I've ever had."

"They all made it a lot easier to adjust, when I moved here, Uncle Brad," Jenny said. "And - when my heart was breaking over my folks not seeing me marry Dave, Sean helped more than I can ever say to cope with it."

"That's why he and Molly are my daughter's godparents," Dave added, taking Jenny's hand.

"You're all ghosts?" Emily repeated. "But - either Siegfried or Dash is dating Linden. She kissed... yesterday – she - "

"I simply have a room in the doctor's home, thanks to her kindness," Siegfried corrected.

"And Charlie and I are just - good friends," Lynne muttered. "But - that's because - we would only be that if he were strictly alive. I'm not ready to date. But, if I was, then he might be my first choice."

"Uh-huh," Jess sing-songed.

Dash frowned. Was he insulted or hopeful? He was not at all sure which was appropriate.

"I'm married to Daniel," Carolyn pointed out.

"I dated Tristan," Candy blurted.

"And the marriage is legal," Adam added. "Blackie conducted TWO ceremonies, and I drew up a set of papers under the Miles name as well as his actual name."

"But - we met a Captain Gregg," Brad shook his head.

"Th - that was - m-me," Claymore stammered.

"I had not yet perfected my ability to be tangible on a long-term basis at that time, "Daniel said.

"Though I'd pestered him, off and on, to do so for decades, " Dash put in. "Fontenot there is about three hundred, and has taught many a ghost how to live as a human, so to speak."

"And those three are among my best students," the teacher added, abruptly changing his face to gesture towards Dash, Daniel, and Sean. "Some are self-taught." He glanced at Tristan, who grinned.

"So, you didn't need food," Emily asked Molly.

"Nay," the Irish ghost kindly smiled. "But 'twas a kind thought."

"And - you've known Carolyn for a lot longer than we knew," Emily persisted, looking at Daniel, who nodded. "How did you handle her dating all those other men?"

"By being them," he grinned.

"Aye, we couldna have him walking around Schooner Bay as the reincarnation o' himself," Sean chuckled. "Though it 'twould've been a fine sight to see the folks falling out over it."

"Yeah, he'll admit to being anyone but my great uncle," Claymore lamented.

"I am the only son of an only - " Daniel blustered reflexively.

"Daniel," Carolyn admonished.

Heedless of the standard exchange taking place, Brad and Emily continued to ask questions. "And - that's why Candy and Jonathan are so comfortable with - the Captain?"

"He's the only Dad I can really remember," Candy said.

"Me too," Jonathan nodded.

"Ghosts are cool," Blackie said. "Aunt Jess and I have been able to see earthbound spirits for ages, even when they're invisible. That's why Candy's dog is B.J. Blackie Junior." He shuddered. "Despite my pleas to change his name. He's trained to detect ghosts who are invisible, for Thomas' peace of mind. Has he ever detected one?"

Candy shook her head. "No need yet."

"I got in trouble for calling them cool," Thom griped.

"No, son, you got in trouble for saying it was cool that they were dead," Lynne said. "When I thought they were - standard guys."

"It's a very long story," Adam said, then proceeded to deliver it succinctly. "If it helps," he wound up, "you're handling this better than some people. As I understand it, Claymore fainted. The unfortunate Donna screamed and had to be slapped."

"I was twelve," Claymore grumbled. "It was scary."

"She was hysterical, it was perfectly reasonable to hit her," Lynne sniffed.

"Not to mention, fun?" Dash whispered.

"Taking the fifth here," Lynne hissed.

"Is everyone a ghost? Bobby..." Emily said.

"No," Carolyn said decisively. "He's long gone."

"That's good," Brad muttered.

Daniel had heard much about the late Bobby Muir, the only good coming from his overly proud parents. His eyebrows lifted. "Oh?"

"Brad," Emily warned.

"Mom, I know what he did," Carolyn quietly said. "But I didn't think you did."

Her father nodded tiredly. "I hoped you would never have to know..." He looked uncertain, not wanting to spill family dirt so publicly.

"I kinda found out," Jon said, turning red.

"I put two and two together," Candy said softly.

"And I overheard my parents talking," Jenny added. "It didn't make sense until later, but it clicked when I was about twelve what they were saying."

"We all sorta started adding up and fillin' in the blanks after Donna freaked," Ed contributed. "It was pretty plain that the story Jon was getting from his other grandparents about Mr. Muir didn't match the one his mama knew to be true."

"Besides, Danny always looked like he'd gladly kill the man if he wasn't dead, whenever his name came up over the years," Dash added. "So, he had to be something of a bounder. You don't get angry at someone your lady loved simply for being part of the world once."

"We didn't know before his funeral, not for sure," Brad sighed. "Then that - woman showed up, and the way she talked...it got pretty plain." His disgust was evident. "If we'd known sooner, honey..."

"It all worked out," Carolyn said gently. "See, Blackie, I do pay attention to your sermons."

"Good. I'll give a pop quiz sometime," he quipped.

"So... how many ghosts are there?" Emily asked.

"We've never taken a census," Fontenot shrugged. "But, all the ones that are family are here."

"You can NOT forget Elroy," Jess insisted.

"Can't we try?" Daniel asked.

"Who's Elroy?" Brad asked.

"The most lamentable seaman ever to sail the seven seas," Daniel shook his head. "He makes Claymore appear competent."

"Hey!" his nephew yipped.

"He's sweet," Jess frowned. "Adam..."

"In his own way, yes. However, I trust the Captain to be a more able judge of seamanship than I, or anyone else in the room," Adam tactfully agreed.

"He's a much better cook," Tristan suggested. "He also has a full time job haunting a young lady who needs a seeing-eye ghost."

"My head is spinning," Emily said.

"Mine is too," her husband agreed, "but I want to get a few things clear. You - seven are spirits."

They nodded.

"Siegfried chooses to look older than his brother, and has no romantic interest in the doctor. But Dashire might."

"Dashire also takes the fifth," the nobleman murmured. "It is up to the lady."

"You guys don't need to eat, but can. Do you sleep?"

"Thanks to my little brother, we can do a decent impression, if we choose," Siegfried answered. "He discovered a way."

"You can change faces."

"Yes," Fontenot said happily, doing so again.

"You've lived with Carolyn all these years," he scowled at Daniel.

Pulling his ear, the Captain nodded. "Though I did nothing to dishonor her. As Siegfried proves, that is quite - do-able."

"As long as you don't live up – er - you know what I mean - to a sailor's reputation," Carolyn's father coughed.

"Sailor's a landlubber's word, grandpa," Jonathan corrected.

"She is in safe hands. I love your daughter, and hope never to cause her one moment's pain," Daniel promised.

"Pastor, it's all – okay - isn't it?" Brad turned to Blackie.

He shrugged. "Near as I can figure. They weren't conjured, just got left here until - until they fulfill whatever purpose was designed for them to fill long before they were born. I'm glad to know all of them. My music department would be a sad, sad creature without Sean, Molly, and Tris."

Through all this, Amberly had been quiet, almost seeming to listen intently, and then she decided she wanted down, right now. So, Daniel set her on the floor. He hoped she wouldn't try to pull any tails since the kittens and Dakota were wandering through.

The baby began scooting herself over to Candy, then used one hand to pull up on her "aunt's" jean leg. The young woman bent over to lift her.

"What a sweet picture," Emily said.

"Grandma, I promise when and if a cousin is in Amberly's future, you'll be in the third group to know."

"After Thom and I, then Lynne, Carolyn, and Danny?" Dash grinned.

"Er - yeah, Uncle Dash," she cleared her throat. "But it's not now. Okay?"

"Maybe you'd care to join a poker game, some night, Brad?" Daniel suggested, trying to rescue his daughter.

"Yes. I think I would," the older looking man nodded. "What night?"

"It varies," Adam said with a slow grin. "Fridays, sometimes, Tuesdays, any good day."

"You can't have one on the thirteenth," Lynne said.

"Why not?" Thom asked. "Is it unlucky to play poker on the thirteenth?"

"No. It's his birthday, and - I'mtakinghimtothemovies."

"You are corrupting her, brother," Tristan scolded Sig.

"His?" Jess asked.

"Mine," Dash smirked.

"Then, how about this Friday?" Daniel asked.

"It's a game," Brad agreed.

XXX

The old relaxation returned to Daniel's crew now that the secret didn't have to be so closely monitored. Brad and Emily had a thousand questions that the group gladly answered. No, the Muirs did not know, and would not if the crew had their way. Yes, Fontenot had been around that long. No, none of them were the skeleton that had been found in the basement. On Blackie's suggestion, Emily got involved in a gardening club at the church. There, she quickly realized that Margaret would not be a good addition to the family. Besides, it was plain that Dashire only had eyes for a certain, stubborn, widowed doctor. Brad seemed to enjoy the poker games, even though Adam soundly defeated him more than once. Jonathan was thrilled that the sword lessons could begin since they didn't have to hide them any longer. Emily fretted over the bruises Jon, Dave, and Adam acquired, but she had to admit that watching the ghosts go at it among themselves, no holds barred was a show. That was fortunate, since the movie theater was so woefully out of date. To Tristan's amazement, Daniel insisted that their driving lessons continue.

As August began, Emily invited the entire crew over for dinner. After a good meal, Brad said, "We want to tell you all something." He paused. "First off, we liked you all before we knew about your secret - even though a lot of stuff didn't make sense until we learned it. And yeah, it did hurt that we weren't told sooner, but you had reasons, good ones. So, that's all water under the bridge. The point is, we still do like you, and the ghost part has nothing to do with this."

"With what?" Carolyn asked.

"Dear, we just - living in this one horse town is driving us stir crazy," Emily exclaimed. "Last week, your father was craving a bowl of Kaphan's potato soup, and Kaphan's is a few hundred miles away. And we've been looking forward to a movie that won't open here for another year at least, but it is playing back home. The theater season starts soon, and we just miss all our old friends. So, we've decided this has been a lovely vacation, but that's all it is, a vacation. So, we're going to move back home."

"Our mind's made up," Brad firmly stated.

"Are you sure it's not because of our ghost-hood?" Sean asked. "Not that we can change it, mind you, but ..."

"No, that'd be silly of us to resent you for being - yourselves," Emily said. "Besides, it's clear that Daniel has made our girl happier than we've ever known her to be, and he's helped her raise her children into fine people. And you've all made her life so much richer in many ways. Ghosts and non-ghosts alike. But, we don't fit here. We're city-folk. I hope we can still be friends. I mean, you can just poof to Philly."

"We can't carry humans with us," Daniel advised.

"We don't know that for sure," Fontenot frowned, "But it is not worth the risk to try it."

"And we promise, no one will hear about you all not being - ordinary in the strictest sense," Brad assured them.

"If you're sure," Carolyn sighed. "When..."

"In about a week. It'll take a little while to pack. Our old house hasn't sold yet, so if Mr. Gregg will let us out of the lease..." Brad trailed off as all eyes turned to Claymore.

The miser exhaled in a long-suffering way. "No need to threaten me, Captain. I'm learning."

"There's hope for you yet, Claymore," Daniel smiled thinly.

"So, I can call you Uncle Danny? Er - Daniel? Captain Uncle?"

"What do you think?"

"Right. Captain Gregg."

XXX

After everyone left, a knock came on the Williams' door. When Emily opened it, Daniel was on the other side.

"Daniel?" she asked. "Is everything all right? That - ship isn't back, is it? You knocked..."

"I do attempt to adhere to human conventions," the ghost smiled. _Unless he was attempting to scare Claymore_, but he did not choose to add that. "May I come in?"

"Now, don't be silly," Emily chided as she let him inside, "you are human. Just - in a different way."

"What can we do for you?" Brad asked.

"I want to assure you both that you are welcome to stay. While I can not change the fact that my crew and I are ghosts - we did not mean to frighten you.." Daniel struggled to find the words. He didn't want polite answers or to appear to be merely being polite.

"We know that," Brad said. "But you can't make the town more modern, now can you?"

Daniel looked rueful. "There have been times I thought it too modern, but listening to Jess and the others, I have realized that it is, perhaps, behind the times in some areas."

"More than some," Brad hrumphed. "Besides that, I'd still have to drive to Philly to see a pro game. It's not practical, and I don't want to miss any of them."

"We are honored that you all trusted us with your secret, but it's not you, it's this town. It's not home," Emily sighed. "We won't mind coming back to visit, but it's not a place to live. Now, if Doctor Lynne ever stops being so stubborn, I want to be in on her and Lord Dashire's wedding." She paused. "Brad and I were talking... we have enjoyed this summer a great deal in a number of ways, and not just because we learned your secret. We were thinking maybe a month here every summer would be wonderful... and we wouldn't stay with you. I realized you need your privacy. Do you think Claymore could rent us a summer cottage, somewhere?"

"Of course!" Daniel exclaimed.

"And of course, when Candy - or Jenny, have any babies, we'll come visit," Brad added slyly.

"I'm not sure if Dave's nerves have recovered from getting Amberly into the world yet," Daniel laughed. "If you are sure..."

"We are," Carolyn's parents said in unison.

"Then, fair seas."


End file.
